A Relationship, A BreakUp And A Bonding Ceremony
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. Oneshot.  FOR RHI!  There's a relationship, a break-up and a bonding ceremony. Want to know more? THEN READ IT!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or places.

**A Relationship, A Break-Up, And A Bonding Ceremony. **

"Harry…"

The sleeping boy rolled over before the deep voice spoke his name again. "Harry…"

There was a small kiss on the Gryffindor's shoulder before he opened his eyes, and looked at the Slytherin man, his eyes lighting up.

"Severus…"

The two males moved so they were pressed together, their lips moving together in perfect sync. The potions master groaned as the 'Boy Who Lived' moved so that he was straddling Severus, and continued to kiss his teacher. Severus let it go on for a few minutes before he pulled away.

"Harry. Please. We have to stop. Everyone will be waking soon and you have to get back to Gryffindor tower beforrrreee…."

He broke off as Harry gently ran his fingers down Severus's thick, pulsing penis.

"Do you really want me to stop? Okay." He smiled. "Your right anyway. I have to get to Gryffindor tower."

Harry gave the stunned professor a chaste kiss on the lips before rolling off the bed and grabbing his clothes and was about to get dressed when Severus came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Are you really going to leave me?"

"I'll come back later tonight… But right now, yes." The green-eyed boy looked at the potions master with tenderness in his eyes before continuing. "But we have a double lesson of Potions third today. You'll be able to see me, and me you, then.

Severus pouted lightly before pulling Harry closer and giving him a powerful kiss on the mouth. "Okay. I'll see you then."

Harry grinned before turning and walking naked into the next room to get dressed. Severus watched, before allowing himself a small smile before going back to bed with a small smile.

OoOoO

Harry sat in his usual seat, but alone today, as Neville was sick, watching Hermione and Pansy hold hands under the table before turning back to the front of the room.

He was lucky that he was in the back of the room, because as he listened to his lovers voice, he felt himself getting harder, and harder, trying to make himself more comfortable.

He winced as his member brushed against the zipper. He looked at the clock on the wall.

_Only ten minutes of class. I can wait. _

But it was too late, too hard. Harry silently casted a muffling charm before pulling his zipper down and pushing his hand into his boxers, before he started stroking his penis, and listening to his lovers voice.

He was just about to cum when he noticed that the other students were getting ready to leave. He quickly pulled his hand out and zipped himself back up, and un-casted the charm. He looked up at Severus as he got his books.

He was unsurprised when he heard the professor speak.

"POTTER! Stay back after class."

He saw his Gryffindor friends and classmates gave him a pitiful look, while the Slytherin's have him a smug glance.

Harry gently set his books on the table, and was glad that he was wearing a his robes, so no one could see his hard-on.

When everyone had left, he finally let a smile cross his face as he looked into the eyes of the potions master.

"Severus. That was so incredibly sexy. I love your voice."

Harry. Stop it. We can't keep doing this." He looked down. "I'm a teacher, your a student."

Harry was stunned. He thought everything had been fine. He looked up into Severus's eyes. "But Sev, I… I love you. Your everything to me…"

Darkness and guilt flashed in the black eyes. But it was gone in a minute. "Leave, Harry. I don't want anything more to do with you."

The black-haired boy felt tears welling in his eyes as he gathered his books and ran out of the classroom.

The potions master watched numbly as Harry left before walking to the wall and punching his fist into it before he realized what he had done. Severus Snape suddenly he felt lonely.

OoOoO

Four days later, Harry still hadn't left his bed. Hermione and Ron had failed to get their best friend to talk to them about what was wrong.

Meanwhile, Severus was still teaching, and was looking forward to the double Gryffindor and Slytherin potions. But when it went by and there was no Harry, he got more and more depressed and angry with himself and with classes with no Harry.

If Severus was being honest with himself, he was lonely, and he missed having someone to cuddle in with someone at night. And now, he wanted someone who he's hurt back, and would probably never get back.

He stared at the students working over their caldrons. He looked over at the seat that was Harry's and felt a gut wrenching pain through him.

He had had enough – he was going to Gryffindor tower and talk to Harry, get him to open up and talk, and slowly win him back. As he wrote the homework on the chalkboard, he made a small plan.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting in his bed, thinking about a time he had truly been happy.

He and Severus had only just started dating. They were having a picnic out by the lake. Severus had presented him with a silver and green – diamond and emerald – snake charm necklace, and they had shared their first kiss. That was where Harry had first realized that he was in love with his teacher.

It was now his last year, and it was coming to an end at Hogwarts, and they had been dating for a year and a half, and now, it was all over.

The Gryffindor got out of the bed and knelt beside it to reach under his bed for a green, black and silver box filled with memories from Severus.

Inside was filled with notes, letters jewellery and other things like ticket stubs, a chocolate wrapper and a potions vial. He leafed through all the notes, feeling all the memories come back.

The tears came again, and he cried, holding the box against his chest.

OoOoO

Unbeknown to Harry, Severus had just entered the Gryffindor tower, where he and Harry would be alone for a few hours while all the students and teachers would be eating tea.

He walked around the common room before walking up the stairs that led up to the boys' dorm. When he got to the top, he was surprised to hear sobbing.

Severus felt his heart lurch and his stomach knot before he started walking briskly to the sound.

He reached a set of beds, before he found that it empty and moved on to the next. He found Harry bent over a green, black and silver box sobbing.

"Severus… Oh, Severus. Why?"

The potions master stilled before he realized that Harry was only talking to himself, and still grieving over the relationship. It was the reason that he hadn't been in any classes, or at any meals.

Severus rushed to the boy and felt his eyes cloud over with tears as he held the crying boy. He was unprepared for the reaction he got.

"What are you doing here, Professor Snape? Have I done something wrong?"

Harry's voice was icy, and he was tense and stiff in his ex-lovers arms. Severus forcefully turned the teen around so that they were facing one another.

The teacher was surprised at how much Harry had changed during the break-up. He had grown thinner from not eating, and paler from not leaving the tower. There were tear tracks, but his eyes were frozen and ice-chipped. Severus stared at his young ex-lover, and felt an unnameable emotion welling up inside him.

He lost himself in the greenness of Harry's eyes, and was unprepared for the stinging slap that landed on his cheek.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! YOU ENDED IT WITH ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Harry let out a gasp-like sob. "You have no right Severus."

Harry collapsed into tears against his chest. Severus tightly wrapped his arms around the teenager, and started to sob himself.

Severus, after he had calmed down a bit, though he was still crying, said something he never thought he would say, especially to a Harry James Potter.

"I love you. I'm so sorry about… everything. I was wrong. I love you Harry."

The boy tightened his grip on the black robes. His voice was muffled but Severus heard everything the younger male had to say.

"Sev… I missed you. I've loved you since the moment you gave me that snake-charm necklace. I missed you. Why did you leave me? What did I do wrong? Why did you let me fall in love with you when you didn't want me?"

The green-eyed boy continued to sob and Severus jut let the boy cry himself out before pulling him closer and picking him up. Severus looked down at the sleeping Harry before he Apparated into the potions classroom, where his room was hidden behind the wall behind his desk.

OoOoO

The next morning, Harry woke in silver sheets and wrapped in the arms of a certain pale potions master. He felt happiness course through him for a moment before he stiffened as he felt Severus wake.

"Make love to me Sev."

The older males eyes popped open and in them held love, lust and uncertainty. Harry moved so that he was pressed up against Severus, and kissed him. Severus hesitated before kissing the teen back, plunging his tongue into the warmth of Harry's mouth and pulling him closer, if it was possible.

Harry moaned, and Severus felt himself getting harder as Harry rolled them both over so that the black-eyed man was on top. The Gryffindor wrapped his arms around the Slytherin Head Of House and spread his legs before wrapping them around Severus's hips.

The potions master moaned as he kissed Harry's chest and neck before slowly starting pushing himself into Harry.

Both males moaned as Severus filled Harry, then started to thrust in and out, making Harry throw his head back and scream.

"Fuck, Sev, I love you!"

As Harry said this, they both came, Severus coating Harry's walls, and Harry coating both their stomachs and chests.

"Harry… Stay with me…"

Harry nodded lightly before both of them curled around the other before falling fast asleep.

OoOoO

Two months later, Harry walked down the alter on the arm of his godfather Remus. At the other end of the alter was Severus, in a beautiful black tux with a silver shirt and an emerald tie.

Harry was wearing a black tux as well, but he was wearing a emerald shirt with a silver tie.

Today was the day of their Bonding Ceremony.

Harry reached the alter and Remus gave his hand to Severus, and Harry blushed.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Severus Snape to be joint to you, now and forever unbroken?"

Harry looked at the man beside him before nodding. "I do."

"Do you, Severus Snape, take Harry James Potter to be joint to you, now and forever unbroken?"  
>"I do."<p>

"I pronounce you forever bonded."

Harry and Severus shared a kiss before they both gasped. Both males were covered in light; Harry in emerald, Severus in silver.

The guests had seen it too, and saw the threads of silver and emerald come from the two males before intertwining.

They were now officially bonded, and very happy. There were cheers and though Hermione and Ron were still wary of Severus, they hugged Harry and shook hands with Severus

Harry and Severus's eyes met, then their hands, and finally, their lips.


End file.
